The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia augustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zebra’.
The new Angelonia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Angelonia augustifolia, not patented. The new Angelonia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Kfar Hanagid, Israel on May 10, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Kfar Hanagid, Israel since May 10, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.